The invention relates to a belt presenter for a seat belt system of a vehicle.
Belt presenters that, while a vehicle occupant gets into the car, bring a portion of the seat belt into a feeding position in which it can be easily seized by the occupant are known primarily in two-door vehicles such as coupes or convertibles in which the deflection fittings at the B-pillar are distant from the front seats. It is desired, however, to offer this comfort to the occupants also in four-door or five-door vehicles. But it is a problem that in those vehicles the B-pillar is definitely narrower than in two-door vehicles and a linear displacing mechanism used in those vehicles cannot be employed for reasons of space. In order to be able to make better use of the restricted space, the belt presenter can be arranged e.g. at a height adjuster of the seat belt system, especially at the slide thereof. The belt presenter then is moved along with the height adjuster and no separate space must be provided for the belt presenter at the B-pillar.